Ninja Saga
by Raikiri666
Summary: 11 years after the 5th Shinobi World War... Naruto becomes the hokage and have a son and daughter named Takeshi and Azami, Both will face old and new enemies


Chapter 1: Enter: Uzumaki Takeshi…..!

Note: I don't own naruto.

This is my first fanfiction so be nice : ))

(Prelude)

11 years ago (A/N Before ''this series'') a deadly war sparked the world called the 5th Great Shinobi World War…. Many Nations fall, Genocides and Massacres are everywhere oh the horror it was….

11 years later another peaceful day arrived in Konoha (now the most powerful nation among all the 5 great nations, due to naruto's leadership).

An alarm clock rang on Takeshi's messy room waking him up, which he grab a giant hammer and crushed the alarm clock then gave a loud yawn.

'' Who will wake me up in a time in this'' murmured Takeshi '' Okay what time is it?'' then he looked at the place where his alarm clock and he realized that he destroyed it.

He went down stairs and ate his breakfast.

'' Mom, is dad still asleep, he promised me to eat breakfast today'' said Takeshi while eating.

'' Sorry honey, y-y-your dad has, you know?, uh had some unexpected meeting with the elders'' said a puple long haired woman with pearly white eyes.

'' That's what I expected from 'dad' ''. Murmured Takeshi with a sad tone, '' By the way where's Azami?''

''She left earlier'' said the woman '' Eat fast you might be late''.

Takeshi finished his breakfast and changed his clothes, he wore a blach T-shirt covered by an orange jacket that was tucked in from his short army pants, and blue sandals. '' Okay I'm ready!'' said Takeshi and flipped his skateboard and leave using the window. As he rides his skateboard in the rooftops he then saw the ramp that he set earlier '_'Give all you got Takeshi!_ _Just like what we did before'' _thought Takeshi. He was launched by the ramp for the next rooftop but the skateboard and he stopped at between, which Takeshi fell… The skateboard fell on a dumpster but Takeshi was hanging by the wires like a scarecrow.

''Darn I'll gonna be stuck in here for the rest of the day… I like it!'' said Takeshi, until a bunch of crows suddenly attacked him.

'' Ow!Ow!Ow! It hurts! Hey! Help! Help! **HHEELLLPP**!'' Cried Takeshi until a bunch of kunais cuts the wire, making Takeshi fell on the ground flat on the face '' Owwwowwwoww…. Hey why did you do that?'' angered Takeshi but the thrower only walks away

'' Don't y-y-you dare walk away from me!'' said Takeshi. The thrower stops and turned his head to Takeshi '' you fell superior… But I'm more superior to you... I'm the best; you're just #8…. I admitted that you are beaten from your sister… she's #2.''

''Want to fight me!'' demanded Takeshi '' This fight will prove that I'm better than you'' after those words he charged at the thrower but the thrower quickly grabbed the fist making Takeshi stop. '' I said… I'm better…. I admitted, even your father is Uzumaki Naruto you're still a rap of shit.'' Said the thrower '' Remember my name… Aito Akamizu on your mind, put in your mind that you have no hope of winning against me'' then he teleported.

''That guy is gonna be a pulp when I have an exact revenge'' said Takeshi as he walk to the academy. As he reached his classroom, It was a mess… Pupils playing, running, and many flying paper plane, as he sit down he was greeted by a boy in the back, the boy appeared to have a spiky brown hair, fang like tattoos in both cheeks, He also wears an Indian type clothes and a brown headband with a feather in the back, ''Hey, what took you so long, Takeshi?'' said the boy.

''Well, funny story Hachiko'' Said Takeshi. '' Is Shikanji still asleep?''

'' Obviously, look'' said Hachiko and pointed to a boy with a spiky ponytails and wears a green polo T-shirt and a brown short still drooling in the table.

''huh, what? What's going on?'' questioned a newly awakened Shikanji.

''Hey, have you studied your lessons? It's just 2 weeks before SUMMER!'' Hachiko said. '' Umm, no?'' said Takeshi

**In the Hokage office in the middle of Nagato Lake. **

'' Finally! I'm done on my paper works!'' said a spiky blond haired man with whisker marks, he then looked at the village in the shores of the lake '' It's been a while…. ''.

Then a man came with a pile of papers '' Ummm Lord Hokage? You're not done with the paper works.'' The man said then dropped the papers on the Hokage's hands which makes the blonde to cry out of pain ''what the hell did you do that?'' but the man just smirk under his nose and walks away. ''Boy, that boy must learn some lessons...'' said the blonde and resumed his paperwork.

**Back in the Academy…**

The door opened and a man with a spiky ponytail (like shikanji's) and a scar across his face and wears a normal shinobi uniform came inside which the students quickly got on their sits.

'' Even you are behaving, I still know all of you still misbehaves'' said the scar face '' I'll gonna give you pop quiz because of that'' which makes the students complain except for Takeshi looking at the window where it view the hokage monument and the Lake Nagato, a lake that was created during the invasion of Pain and filled with water during the arrival of the Jumon Clan and the Barria Clan.

'' Ehem! Sorry to disturbed your 'world' Takeshi.'' Said the scar man to Takeshi

'' S-S-Sorry I-I-I was wondering about the lake!'' replied Takeshi..

'' Humph! Interesting…. But before I could punish you, you know the drill..'' said the scar face.

'' S-sorry Iruka sensei'' Takeshi apologizes.

'' All right now for the attendance! Now… Akamichi Chouyuza!'' shouted Iruka then a masculine ( A/N I know… let just say that he diets cause he hates being called fat) boy that wears a sleeveless black sando, and a white scarf covered his neck and a white pants with a bandage in his left leg. He has a long spiky brown hair too, said '' Chouyuza is here!'' while smacking his fists on a frail boy.

And Iruka just gives a big sigh ''_this boy must be diciplined_'' thought Iruka'' and continued '' Next! Akamizu Aito!'' then a white spiky haired boy, wearing only a plain white T-shirt and a light brown short with a bandage on the right just gives him a nod. This also enraged Takeshi and charged at the Akamizu only to be hand locked by Shikanji and Hanchiko in the back. Iruka ignored. Then many names later Iruka then called Hachiko Inuzuka which Hachiko salutes to Iruka making Shikanji struggle to locked both Takeshi's arms '' Will you help me!'' said Shikanji ''S-s-s-sorry! My bad!'' reply Hachiko.

'' _This class is very intresting…. To bad they'll gonna graduate._ _I hope_''

Next Chapter: Introductions! The Next Shinobi of Konoha!


End file.
